


Glow Sticks

by Cryptor



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Glowsticks, Meat Cute, Reader-Insert, yee, yeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptor/pseuds/Cryptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've run to the store for some groceries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is one of my works from deviantart!  
> I've decided to switch it over to this site and account because I am more active here than on deviantart.  
> I really liked this one and this fic is where I really began to blossom as a writer.  
> Hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

 You hummed to yourself as you moved in between the aisles of the small store. Picking out what things you needed and what things had caught your eye. But most importantly you were just trying to restock your house with food that wasn’t expired.  
  
“Alright…” you said to yourself as you looked down at the basket on your arm.  
“I think thats everything..” you trailed off as you took out your list and looked over it.  
  
“Hmm….” you looked between the list and your groceries, checking off everything in your head. You smiled and nodded as you saw that you had everything.  
  
“Alright thats all-” you said as you folded the list only to stop mid sentence when you saw something on the back of it.    
  
You turned the paper over to see the highlight written and covered back that read.  
‘GLOWSTICKS!!’ with huge zig-zags around it and many underlines underneath it all of it in yellow, pink and blue highlighter.  
  
You snorted to yourself for doing this, knowing full well you would have left without getting glowsticks.  
  
“Heh, thanks past me..” you whispered with an amused grin on your face, shopping the list into your pocket as you made your way over to the part supply section.  
  
You didn’t actually need the glowsticks for a party or anything, you just loved glowsticks.  
  
Ever since you were little you remember coming to this town called Beach City, for the 4th of July to visit your grandfather in the house he built on the the beach.  
  
It wasn’t exactly in Beach City, it was a little down the way. And if you didn’t know it was there, you would have just passed by it on the way over to this lovely city.  
  
That's why you loved visiting here so much, other than to see your grandfather. It was so isolated and you felt like you were in your own world there. Yet the dirt road was on the main road to town, giving you easy access to the town, which was a good 20 minute walk away.  
  
So when your grandfather had left it to you in his will, you didn’t hesitate to take it. You had moved into it not just a week ago.  
  
You loved the old thing. It had needed work to make it suitable for you to live there throughout the year, and with the help of your parents, who supported your decision fully saying you needed to go out and explore, you now had clean and hot running water.  
You also had air conditioning that no longer went into smokes when you had it on longer than five minutes, and a tv set that allowed you to get Kindle Fire.  
  
You were happy with getting just cable since the old one use to get just one channel.  
  
You were happy in your new home but that didn’t mean you sheltered yourself in there 24/7.  
  
You did go out after the house was fixed up, went to see the local stores and businesses.  
  
You had been to the pizza parlor where you had met the sweet girl behind the counter.  
Kiki as you remembered. Oh and along with her father and grandmother, the owners you presumed.  
“ Oh so you are Harold’s granddaughter?” Kiki’s grandmother asked as you waited for your pizza.  
You smiled and nodded, “Yes ma’ma! I just moved into his house Saturday.”  
  
She sighed a smiled on her face, “Dat man was such a nice one, he made friends with everyone!”  
  
You blushed a bit, feeling proud of your grandfather for being the person he was, everywhere he went he never left it without making friends with everyone there. You admired that so much.  
  
“Are you talkin’ about that Harold man?” Kiki’s father piped up a grin on his face which had shocked you by how serious and flat his expression was when you came in. He continued, “Such a good man, he always helped fix the restaurant when a storm came in and damaged it, and he never asked to be paid eitha!”  
  
“Here you go! One cheese pizza.” Kiki announced placing the slice down. You went to pull out your wallet when you were stopped by Kofi. “Oh there is no need for that young lady. It is on the house.”  
  
You looked up at Kofi and cocked an eyebrow. “Are you sure, I don’t feel rig-”  
  
“Your grandfather was a good man, it is a shame that he is gone.” Kiki’s grandmother said as she walked around the counter taking your hands into hers and patting them gently.  
  
“Afta all he has done for us, this is the least we could do,” she assured you.  
  
  
And that wouldn’t be the last time someone had spoken so highly of your grandfather.  
  
When you had gone to the arcade later that day to check it out only to be stopped by the owner when he immediately caught your resemblance to your grandfather. Mr. Smiley as you learned, told you about how your grandfather save his business by letting old arcade games in to get retro loving customers in.  
  
When your grandfather was younger, you explained, when your father was seven he had opened his own arcade. So you weren't surprised by his knowledge of gaming. That made Mr. Smiley laugh and allowed you the next time you came over to play he would give you a round of tokens no charge.  
  
….. You didn’t know if you liked this, people giving you stuff for free thing.  
  
Luckily only Mr. Smiley and the Pizza family seemed to do that.  
But that didn’t mean no one else gushed about your grandfather.  
  
Even the mayor, who you thought was quite jittery and sweaty in your opinion, boasted how your grandfather helped him win his first election for mayor. And that the (L/N) Family would always have his blessings and live forever in his gratitude. But of course he didn’t leave without handing you a pin that said “Vote for Dewey” with his face on it.  
  
  
Yup, it seemed you grandfather had a great reputation here in Beach City, and you hoped that you could live up to him.  
  
You sighed a small smile on your face as you passed by the cereal aisle seeing two teens around your age and a little boy.  
  
“Oh yeah this one is my favorite!!” the little boy exclaimed holding up the box of what you could see was something that looked like Hello Kitty ate a bunch of glitter and sugar and threw it up.  
You could definitely see why he liked it so much.  
  
‘Kids and sugar these days.. What the hell am I talking about I fuckin’ love sugar!’  
  
The teen with glasses shrugged as he looked over the other cereals “Its cool” he said nonchalantly as he picked up a cereal box and inspected it.  
  
“Hey, where is Sour Cream?” The girl who looked alot like Kiki asked looking around.  
  
The boy spoke up turning to her, “Oh he said he was going to get stuff for his rave.”  
  
You walked by them their conversation slowly drifted away as you walked over to the party selection.  
  
You quickly began to scan the shelves in the aisle looking for your prized glowsticks.  
  
You really had no idea why you liked them so much. If you had to guess you could say it was because you liked the feeling of cracking them on or the way they lit up in such pretty neon colors.  
  
When you reached the middle of the aisle your eyes finally caught onto the packages that read ‘GLOWSTICKS’ in bright colors each one in a different color said glow sticks came in.  
  
You chuckled and reached out for it when another hand went to grab the package as well and brushed over yours.  
  
You pulled your hand back as did the other hand. You took a step back and looked over at the other person…  
You were surprised to say the least when you saw a cute guy, most likely your age with headphones over his ears looking down at you.  
And thats when you realized how freakin tall this dude was.  
  
He blushed lightly and quickly pulled his headphones off letting them fall around his neck, the sound of muffled music coming to life from the speakers.  
“Oh, sorry I didn’t notice you there,” he apologized the blush still adamant on his pale skin as he shoved his hands into his pockets.  
  
You blinked at him for a moment before you giggled and waved it off, “No worries, its my bad as well I didn’t see you either,” he chuckled nervously making you giggle at how cute he was being.  
  
When you both fell quiet for a moment he quickly tried to fill the void of silence, “u-uh, so, uh, you like glow sticks? W-what are you gonna use ‘em for?” he asked stuttering a bit as he shifted uneasily on his feet.  
  
“Oh, nothing really, I just really love glowsticks and my supply has run out.” you smiled tilting your head at him as you placed your hand on your hip, “what are you gonna use them for?”  
  
“Oh, um,” he jumped a little bit before his hands started to move around in his huge pockets to those huge sweatpants you just noticed. You wondered how he could rock that color or orange let alone wear sweatpants in public and not look like he had given up on life.  
  
“Uh, here!” He finally found what he was searching for and pulled out a slightly crumpled flyer and handed it to you.  
  
“Uh, rave tonight..” he mumbled as you looked over the flyer, which was purple with a white stripe over the middle of it with the word ‘Rave’ in purple. The location was on it in dark pink, ‘warehouse? Did he mean that old building that looked like it was falling apart?'  
“Oh cool!” you smiled looking up at him, “I’ve never been to one before actually, I’m guessing you’re gonna be there?”  
“Uh, yeah.. I’m going to be djing and some of my internet friends are going to be there.. And uh, there’s gonna be.. free glow sticks?”  
  
You smiled at him and chuckled, “You had me at free glowsticks.” He smiled at that and chuckled lightly making you grin. “But yeah sure I’ll definitely come over! It’ll be nice for me to meet more people here,”  
  
He rose an eyebrow at you, and you were quick to answer, “I just moved here a week ago, my grandfather died and left his place to me in his will.”  
  
His mouth hung open like he was saying ‘oh’ thats when he jumped back into reality and shook his head, “ah, I’m sorry, um..” he held out his hand awkwardly to you, “my names Sour Cream.”  
  
“Oh shoot wow, sorry about that, my name is (Y/N).” you shook his hand, and smiled  
“It’s nice to meet you,” You beamed up at him as you pulled your hand away from his.  
  
“Uh, yeah, s-same.. “ he trailed off for a moment and just when you thought he was about to say something someone called out.  
  
“Sour Creaaaam~” a high pitched voiced sang making Sour Cream visibly wince.  
  
You chuckled and turned to the glow sticks and pulled two packs.  
  
“I guess I better be going and let you go to your friends,” you held out one packet to him.  
  
“I’ll see you tonight then, Sour Cream,”  
  
“Uh, y-yeah..” he took the packet from your hand his blush deepening a little making you giggle.  
  
“Bye,” you waved to him before you turned around and walked out the aisle.  
  
He stood there packet still in hand as he watched you walk away.  
  
“B-Bye…”  
  
  
  
\------  
  
You hummed as you walked to your jeep, it was the type you would use to go on safaries with. Yeah sometimes you wish it had a proper covering over it so the sun didn’t bother you. But in moments like these when you had to put something in the back, you could easily put it in through the window in the back seat.  
  
You hummed the a tune as you walked up to your car about to put the groceries in when you heard something.  
  
“Hey, Sour Cream is that her?”  
“Steven-”  
“Oh my gosh it so totally is!”  
“She does seem like the only other cool chick here.”  
“Guys, serious-”  
  
“Hey! Girl at the black jeep!” the same high pitched voice from before called out.  
  
You looked behind you to see the two other teens and kid from the cereal aisle walking up to you with a very red Sour Cream trailing behind them.  
  
  
“Guys come on, let her be..” he hissed in a hush voice.  
  
“Dude no way! I have been DYING to meet this girl! Everyone has been talking about her!” the girl exclaimed.  
“Yeah, Sour Cream!” the boy agreed as he skipped over to you.  
  
Hearing this new information you blushed.  
“ H-Hi” you stammered out as they came up to you  
  
“Hey! I’m Steven! And you must be the girl everyone is talking about, (Y/N), right?” the boy, or you should say Steven asked.  
  
You blinked for a moment before you snapped out of your shyness seeing his enthusiasm and kindness.  
  
“Hehe yeah, that's me. I just moved in this week.”  
  
“That's so cool! We only usually get new people around during the summer. Oh yeah! These are my friends-” he gestured to the girl with the leather jacket.  
“This is Jenny, her family runs the pizza parlor-”  
  
“Oh yeah! I’ve met your family. You guys have really good pizza by the way.  
  
Jenny laughed smiling and grinned at you, “hah, you’re funny. And yeah Kiki told me about you. You’re that cool guys granddaughter right?” You nodded.  
  
“Apparently that's my identity in this town now,” she laughed along with Steven, the guy in glasses smiling a bit.  
  
“And this Buck, he’s-”  
  
“My dad is the uncool mayor of the town.”  
  
Your eyes widened, “wow really? I would never have guessed, you guys act totally different.”  
  
He shrugged, “My dad doesn't know when to relax and stuff.”  
  
You pursed your lips a bit at that, “yeah I could notice that, but I can imagine being a mayor you’ve got a lot of things on your plate. I’m pretty sure if he didn’t have some of that, he’d relax a bit.”  
  
“I guess you have a point there, (Y/N). You’re good in my book.” You smiled at that and thats when Steven spoke.  
  
“And you’ve already met Sour Cream-”  
  
“He’s told us that you’re coming to the Rave tonight~!” Jenny sang swaying her hips as if she were dancing.  
  
You laughed a bit and nodded, “yeah that I am, he said there’s gonna be free glow sticks, I couldn’t resist.”  
  
Jenny groaned a bit, “ugh, you and him with glow sticks. No wonder you two met while trying to get them!”  
You rolled your eyes, “hey glow sticks are da bomb, ok? Don’t diss the fluorescent sticks.” you mocked a angry tone a smile on your face however making them chuckle.  
  
“You should totally hang out with Jen and I during it,” Buck smiled stuffing his hands into his pockets.  
  
You smiled and nodded. “That sounds great, um, I should probably get going though, I have milk and ice cream in my car.”  
  
“No prob, girl. We’ll see you later!” she smiled waving to you over her shoulder as she began to walk away.  
  
“Yeah, see ya later.” Buck held his fist to yours which you pounded with your own.  
“Heh, See ya, Buck.”  
  
Steven came up to you next “It was really nice to meet you, I hope I can introduce you to the gems soon!”  
“Gems?” you asked only to have Steven run off to catch up with Buck and Jenny.  
  
“Um..” Sour Cream rubbed his arm as he looked up at you that small blush still on his face.  
“I guess I’ll see you later then..” he trailed off looking down at the ground again.  
  
You grinned shaking your head at his shyness. You turned to your car and reached in to grab something to write with only to find the blue highlighter you had used on the grocery list.  
  
'Eh, good enough’ you thought as you grabbed it and turned to Sour Cream and walked up to him.  
  
“Here.” you said as you held your hand out for him, the cap to the highlighter already popped off. He looked up at you and raised an eyebrow when he looked down at your hand held out to him.  
  
You rolled your eyes at him and chuckled. “I’m not going to bite you,” you said as you reached for his hand and held it up.  
  
You pulled the highlighter out and then began to write on his hand. Once done you let go of his hand and capped the highlighter.  
  
“There wasn’t so hard now was it?” you teased lightly watching him as he read his hand seeing his eyes widen made you giggle.  
  
‘Gosh he is too cute,’ you thought as you walked back over to your car.  
  
“Use it whenever you want, or want to talk or something. See you later, Sour Cream.” you waved goodbye as you got in a small blush on your cheeks as you pulled out and drove away, knowing he was still there watching.  
  
When you had driven out of sight he looked down at his hand again and blushed at what you had written. Ten digits to what he assumed was your number and your name in cursive and a heart beside it.  
  
He looked back up at where you had disappeared, “wow…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Here is part 2 of 2 of Glowsticks.  
> Hope you enjoy!

 You walked into town later that day, when you looked down at your phone it read 9 o’clock. Thirty minutes before the time the flyer said to be there.  
  
Yeah you were an early bird, and you didn’t really mind it. It was nice to be there and get comfortable before the crowd.  
And the fact that you were getting there early had no connection to your secret want to hang out with Sour Cream. Nah, that would be ridiculous.  
You were so early because you thought the walk over would have been longer.  
  
You had walked through town watching all the shops start to close up, the light on the streets turning on as the sun finally set over the horizon. You smiled to yourself, loving how even in darkness things came to life.  
  
It was nice moving from the city to the beach, not minding the sand that slipped into your sandals. Ever since you had moved here you had been so busy fixing up the house and talking to the locals that you never actually had time to relax or even just go to the beach. You decided that you were going to come here tomorrow and spend the day here. Making the excuse that you needed the vitamin D when you really didn’t.  
  
Finally the warehouse came into view and wow. This was really going to be some rave party. Lights streamed out the back of the warehouse that seemed to have a giant gaping hole and out of the broken glass in the giant windows. The sound of muffled music that seemed similar to what Sour Cream was listening to in the store seemed to flow out from it as well.  
  
You grinned and you hurried your step to the warehouse.  
  
When you walked up to the entrance, or well the big hole in the back, you could see that there were a lot of people were already there. You gawked at the scene for a moment before you checked your phone. Ten minutes early.  
‘ Huh, I guess that's a thing here?’  
Where you had grown up usually at clubs or parties everyone came after the designated time to arrive. You shrugged it off and walked in. Before you could even scan the crowd for familiar faces you heard a voice call out.  
  
“Oh my gosh, there she is! Heeeeyy, (Y/N) over here, girl!!” You looked straight ahead of you to see Jenny and Buck dancing to the beat of the song.  
  
You grinned and waved as quickly made your way over to them.  
"Hey guys! Wow this place is amazing!” you said in awe as you looked around, seeing the light up on the ceiling shining neon and black light over the crowd.  
The black light making everyone's clothes light up. You were glad you had put on your yellow jeans and blue tank, cause dang they glowed bright under the black light.  
  
“Nu uh, girl, no talkin’ unless you dancin’!” Jenny jeered as she grabbed your wrists and pulled you in between her and Buck.  
“Yeah girl, this is a rave. You gotta get movin,” and with that the two of them danced around you swaying their hips and bobbing their heads to the beat of the music all the while trying to get you to dance.  
  
You laughed at their antics but complied to their demands and began to roll your hips and shake your shoulders as the music picked up pace. You heard Jenny laugh “Yeah thats it! Get your groove on girl!”  
You blushed a bit and laughed with her. The three of you dancing and laughing for a good long while before you started to wonder.  
  
“Hey, where’s Sour Cream?” you asked as you spun yourself around moving your shoulders to and fro.  
  
Jen gave you a short laugh, “he’s up there,” she gestured over her shoulder with her thumb.  
  
You looked over her shoulder to see Sour Cream in a high platform that had no stairs going up to it. You guessed there was a door he was blocking from your view.  
  
And just as you looked up at him, Sour Cream looked away from his equipment and scanned over the crowd till his eyes landed on yours.  
  
You could see that adorable blush form on his face as he smiled bashfully by how he was caught looking for you. He waved at you however with a small smile on his face. When he waved at you you noticed his hand glowing a bit and smiled realizing he still hadn’t washed off your number you him earlier.  
  
You returned the wave a grin on your face as you winked at him, making him blush even more and look back to his equipment.  
  
You chuckled and looked back at your friends who gave you a look, even with those glasses on you could still feel his eyes on you. Your movements slowed down a bit as you looked at them confusedly.  
  
“What?” you asked as they looked between each other with a knowing look.  
  
“Ohh nothing~” Jenny cooed as she spun around and danced up to Buck.  
“Just was thinking you might have wanted to that Sour Cream has been talking about you since you two met.” she giggled as she and Buck danced with each other for a moment before Jenny danced over to you.  
  
“And, girl, I know you didn’t come here just for free glowsticks. “ she teased as she danced beside you.  
You blushed lightly and kept quiet as you picked up your dancing.  
  
“She didn’t deny it,” Buck whispered to Jenny, who smirked at him.  
  
\--------  
  
The three of you danced for the next few hours. Laughing and dancing up on each other not thinking anything of it. Towards the middle of the rave, Sour Cream amped up the beats and started to toss the glowsticks from his platform.  
  
This is when you got excited and went to go grab one but the crowd of people beat you to it and snatched them all up before you could even get there. You pouted slightly, disappointed that you couldn’t get a glow stick but shrugged it off.  
‘I have others at home’ You thought to yourself making your way back to Jen and Buck.  
  
The rest of the rave you danced with your friends, getting incredibly close and personal at some points, but since they didn’t seem to mind it you chose not to either.  
  
Finally at some point the music started to die down as everyone started to leave.  
  
You, Jen and Buck stayed behind of course for Sour Cream. You three chated amongst yourselves recalling certain parts of the rave that had made you guys laugh.  
  
When you heard a rusty door open you looked to the side to see Sour Cream walk out with his backpack over his shoulder.  
  
“Aye, Sour Cream that was the best rave yet!” Jenny exclaimed as he walked over to you.  
  
“Yeah man that rave had some good groove,” Buck held his fist to Sour Cream, who grinned and pumped his fist back.  
  
“Heh, thanks guys..” he looked over at you and rose an eyebrow at you, “what’d you think (Y/N)?” he asked with hopeful eyes that you liked it.  
  
You grinned, “ It was awesome! A great way to start my raving experience. I can’t wait for the next one!”  
  
Hearing this made Sour Cream smile he was about to say something when Jenny jumped up.  
“Hey lets go! Night time is hang out time~”  
  
You chuckled and nodded, “yeah sure, why don’t we just hang out on the beach? I was planning on hanging out there tomorrow, but I think I’d rather be there at night.”  
  
It was silent between them for a moment making you think that you had suggested something silly until Jenny spoke up again.  
  
“... You know we’ve never actually done that before..”  
  
“That idea sounds dope,” Buck smiled looking at you, “You got some good ideas in that head of yours, (Y/N).”  
  
You blushed lightly and rubbed the back of your neck. “Eh, its nothing,” you said as you tried to wave off the compliment.  
  
“Ok, guys let go already then! Jenny wants to play in the sand!” Jenny squealed grabbing hold of Bucks arm making a run for the back of the warehouse.  
  
You and Sour Cream watch Jenny basically drag Buck out against his will, you both laughed shaking your heads before you started to walk out with each other.  
  
“You did really good tonight, Sour Cream,” you complimented as you focused on the floor, trying to make sure you got only one step in each square.  
  
Sour Cream chuckled watching you do so and then began to do the same, but it was much easier for him with his long ass legs.  
  
“Thanks, (Y/N). I’m glad you had a good time…” he said glancing over at you to see you focused on the tiles on the floor trying not to step on the lines of them. He smiled to himself and looked back ahead as you made your way out of the warehouse.  
  
\----  
  
You smiled to yourself as you walked across the beach, disturbing the wind blown sand that seemed untouched, until you stepped in it.  
  
The sand was perfect under your now bare feet, your sandals hooked on your finger as you walked along side Sour Cream. It was cool and soft as you stepped in it, your foot only sinking enough to leave a visible footprint in the dry sand.  
Even the way it glistened in the moonlight made it seem magical.  
  
And you didn’t just admire the sand as you walked, you and Sour Cream talked as well.  
  
You had asked him about djing and what he did and that seemed to finally open up and his shyness quickly disappeared. You listened to him talk about how he decided snuck out of his house one night when he was little and went to the music festival his step father told him he couldn’t go to because of how late it was.  
But he went anyway and that's where he fell in love with music.  
  
“I went up to this one stage that had this guy sitting at a table and all he had was this little cube thing and he had invented it himself. He got inspiration for it from bubble wrap and one of those key chain thingys that makes different sounds with each button you press.”  
  
You listened to him as he explained it to you, you smiled seeing how enthusiastic he got. You were caught staring at him, making the Dj blush and stutter mid sentence. You just giggled, you couldn't help it. You just loved how he got so into it. It was plain as day that he loved it.  
  
“And he had like a hundred and something sounds on it. And when he played it it was like he knew was he was doing even though it seemed like he was just hitting random buttons.” he sighed a smile on his face as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.  
  
“And that's when I knew I wanted to dj, I wanted to be able to make music that people enjoyed and I could make it up spontaneously yet plan it..” he chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
“But I don’t think I’ve gotten there yet or am even close..” he mumbled looking down at the ground.  
  
You were taken back by what he said and you shook your head. “ Sour Cream you must have not been at the rave before because if you had, you would have seen that every single person was dancing to your music. They were enjoying what YOU had made.” you walked in front of him making him look down at you.  
  
“You are so talented and that talent came from YOU. YOU made it and built it up into something amazing. You should be proud of yourself for that, because most people give up or worse don’t even try. Even with a step dad who doesn’t understand you, you’ve been able to work with what you have and made something great out of it. You made you.  
  
“ And if you don’t think that anyone liked your work, well you're wrong because I do.” he smiled softly at you when you said that your smile growing as a result of it. “So you better remember me and this moment when you become famous, aight Sour Cream?”  
  
He laughed a bit but nodded, “I will.. Thanks, (Y/N).”  
  
“Anytime, Sour Cream.”  
  
\----  
  
You were now sitting down on the sand, Sour Creams jacket draped over your shoulders. You had shivered once while in a comfortable silence with Sour cream, and Sour Cream already had his jacket off. You had assured him that you were fine, he insisted however. And after much debate. not much actually you exaggerated to make it seem like you were cool and you started to actually want to wear something of his. You put on his jacket.  
  
But now the two of you sat together while Jenny and Buck went somewhere else on the beach. You two had barely noticed them, as you were too caught up in one another.  
  
You both sat legs crossed sitting side by side as you made a castle together.  
As you built you started talking about your old home after Sour Cream had asked what it's like living away from the ocean.  
  
“I mostly lived in a suburb, it wasn’t too far away from the main city but it was close enough to have a lot shopping centers and stuff.” you explained as you molded the sand up patting it down so that it was smooth and round, Sour Cream meanwhile dug a moat around it quietly listening to you just like you had done with him.  
  
“ I didn’t make many friends in my neighborhood because it mostly had couples who were too old or ones that were young and had babies. I made friends at school but I always liked it when I came here, it was an escape from that kinda boring life.” you used your finger to sculpt swirls and lines into the sand making it more regal looking.. or at least you tried the best you could.  
  
“And my grandfather loved this place and I loved him. He would always tell me tales of these four magical women that lived here and how they always kept to themselves, but one day an outsider came in and changed that.” you chuckled as you started placing seashells you had picked up while walking and liked them up on the top of the mound, making it look like a tower almost, and the others were placed around the castle.  
  
“I use to think they were just stories but from what I’ve been hearing they actually existed.”  
  
“Yeah they’re Steven’s friends,” he explained sticking twigs around the castle like they were towers and laid some over one side of the moat like a bridge.  
  
“The Crystal Gems?” you asked finally looking over at him rubbing the sand off your hands on your jeans.  
  
“Yeah them. They’re pretty cool. Steven says ‘they protect us all from danger’ or something. All I know is that they’ve got a lot of issues and it takes a toll on him.” he responded looking up at you.  
  
The corners of your mouth tilted down when you heard this, “awe, poor Steven.. He so kind and nice to everyone. Even that Lars guy..” you muttered the last part remembering when you walked through the city you had seen Steven talking to the jerk that worked at the doughnut shop.  
  
He had hit on you before you even ordered anything, you were about to smack him when the girl Sadie yelled at him and sent him to the back.  
  
“Yeah, Lars… He’s- I’ll be honest, the dude tries too hard.” Sour cream admitted as he scooted back away from the castle to lay down. You scooted back with him but decided not to lay down.  
  
Instead you remained quiet and looked up at the stars. You liked how at night it always looked like you were staring at a black canvas, that someone had flicked white paint on and threw some glitter over it to make it sparkle.  
  
You sighed dreamily as you looked up at it, leaning back on your hands.  
“Isn’t it beautiful? The night sky I mean?” you asked him, eyes still gazing up at the sky.  
  
“Yeah.. I guess it is.. But I’ve seen prettier,” he said matter-o-factly.  
  
You scoffed quietly shaking your head, “Oh really?” you asked “And what, if I may ask, is the prettiest thing you’ve seen?” you asked looking back at him with an amused grin.  
  
You were surprised when you looked back and Sour Cream’s face was right in front of your own.  
  
He smirked back at you and responded with, “you..”  
  
And with that he kissed you, his eyes closing as he took a sandy hand and held it against your cheek, keeping you from moving.  
  
It took you a moment to register what had just happened but once you did you kissed him back. Your eyes fluttered to a close as you leaned closer to him, making you have to turn your body to face him.  
  
Now that he knew you wouldn’t pull away from the kiss his hand slide down to your neck and pulled you closer as his fingers waved into your hair. His hand going to your waist to pull you to him.  
  
You hummed in delight into the kiss and willingly moved yourself closer to him. You scooted your way over, laying your legs over his lap, your hands laying on his shoulders gripping lightly at the sleeves of his shirt.  
  
After a bit, the two of you pulled away from the kiss for air, panting slightly as you looked at each other. You smiled at him and he smiled back pulling you into another sweet yet short kiss.  
  
When you pulled back from the kiss this time, you pulled off Sour Creams jacket and helped him put it on as you hopped into his lap. Once he had it on you pressed your back against his lean chest and pulled the zipped up.  
He laughed once he realized what you had planned but didn’t try to stop you. He even helped you zip it up once your hands couldn't get it anymore, and he then wrapped his arms around you holding you close.  
  
You smiled and snuggled close to him appreciating very much the warmth he supplied. You sighed as you leaned back against him and looked up to the sky again.  
  
As you looked up at the sky you could feel Sour Cream move the hair that covered your neck and began to kiss your neck sweetly, the sensation tickling you. Which of course made you giggle.  
  
Hearing you giggle made him smile and only want to continue to kiss your skin. You only bit your lip and tried your best not to, knowing that's what he wanted so instead you spoke.  
  
“You know Sour Cream, I never got a free glow stick.” you mentioned, a grin on your face as you bit your lip.  
  
He stopped kissing your neck once he heard this, “...you didn't?”  
  
You shook your head, “Nnnnope~! Not a single one! I feel so- WHOA!” you felt Sour Cream lean forward causing you to press up against his knees before he pulled you back.  
  
You looked back at him about to ask what the hell he just did when you saw him looking down at your lap. You rose an eyebrow and turned back to see his backpack now on your lap. You watched silently as he unzipped it and stick his hand in to go search for whatever he was looking for.  
  
His arm pulled back after a second of searching and pulled out something that made your eyes widen.  
  
He laughed when he saw your expression, the rumbles could be felt emitting from his chest. But you could barely register them as you set your eyes on the familiar packet in his hands.  
  
He his laughter faded into a chuckle as he leaned close to your ear, “I never leave the house without a couple glow sticks handy.”  
  
You turned your head to him and looked at him in awe.  
“Where have you been all my life?” you asked before you kissed him passionately.  
  
He chuckled into the kiss and kissed you back holding you close to him with the pack of glow sticks you had handed him that morning.  
  
Now you really had to thank your past self for making sure you didn’t forget to buy those glow sticks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This isn't the only Sour Cream x Reader fanfic I've had in mind.  
> I'll probably write more, the stories relating back to this one and stuff.  
> But anyways hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
